Desire
by Olitz Lover
Summary: Olitz on the campaign trail. Basically just smut.


**AN: This is probably going to be a 3 chapter compilation of just smut and Olitz goodness. Really smutty, so don't read if that's not what you like. It takes place on the campaign trail. Enjoy ;) **

**Characters not mine. They belong to Shonda.**

* * *

It was almost 2:00 in the morning as Olivia finally dragged herself to the elevator in the hotel. The campaign was in full swing and Fitz was gaining popularity. The elevator doors were closing as an arm stopped it. Fitz walked in and stood next to her.

"Hi," he said just above a whisper. He put his hands in his pockets and shifted toward her. She could now smell his cologne and it reminded her of their first night together. They had been together a total of 4 times already.

"Hello, Governor Grant," she said steadily.

"What floor are you on?" he asked.

"10th" she replied.

"What a coincidence, so am I…" he said with a smirk as he pushed the button. Olivia shook her head and fought back a smile.

The doors closed and the elevator ascended from the 1st floor.

It felt like the longest elevator ride in history. He was involuntarily moving closer. She was like a magnet to him. They had to get to the 10th floor. She looked at the number climbing painfully slowly 6… 7…

It finally reached 10 and Olivia rushed out. Fitz stayed a couple paces behind her and let her get into her room first. A few seconds after, he opened the door and slipped inside.

As soon as he walked in, Olivia's back was toward him. He slowly made his way toward her and brought his hands around to her shoulders. He stepped in and pressed his chest against her back. His hands were moving up and down her arms and up to her neck. She relaxed against his touch as he gave her a massage.

She was involuntarily moaning and it didn't fail to arouse him. She felt his hardness on her back and rubbed up against it. He groaned and turned her around.

"You don't play fair Livvie," he whispered in her ear. He began walking her backward and she hit the wall with a thud.

"Wait, Fitz" she said breathlessly. His hands held her face as he slammed his mouth on hers. Olivia wrapped her arms around his shoulders for a moment before she pulled away slightly.

"What about Mellie?" she asked between kisses.

"She's already on a plane headed to the next campaign stop," he said quickly before returning to her mouth. She moved a hand to the back of his neck and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. His tongue found entrance to her mouth and they licked and sucked like they were starving. He moved his hands to unbutton her blouse. He slipped it off of her shoulders and she started working on his shirt. The buttons seemed like they would never end, so she ripped off the last few, unable to wait any longer. He laughed at her eagerness and picked her up. She gasped and wrapped her legs around him. He walked them to the bed and set her down. He positioned himself above her and brought his hands around her back as he lifted her up and flung her closer to the headboard. He kneeled between her legs and reached for the button to her jeans. He undid the zipper and tore them off like they were his mortal enemy. She reached up and undid his belt with ease and reached for the button.

He grabbed her hands to stop her and pinned them to the bed. He leaned down to her ear and whispered "No touching yet." She groaned a little but stopped as he went to undo her bra. He kissed down from her ear to that sweet spot on her neck, inhaling her scent. He lightly bit down and soothed the sting with his tongue. Finally free of her bra, he moved down to her chest, trailing kisses along her and sucking to leave tiny marks. He traced his fingers along the trail and caressed her breast before rolling her nipples between his fingers. She arched up in desperate need of more touch. He nibbled his way down between the valley of her breasts. He left a trail of wet kisses down to her belly button where his tongue sneaked out. She moaned which spurred him along further down. He was so close to where she needed his touch, but he didn't move. He looked up at her and saw the want in her eyes.

"Tell me what you want Livvie," he asked her. She could feel his breath hot on her and she moaned, "Fitz".

"That's not an answer," he said smirking up at her. His fingers danced along the band of her lacy thong torturously slow.

"Please.." she breathed.

"Please what?"

"Ugh! Take them off already!" she yelled in frustration. He chuckled and put his fingers inside the band as he slowly took them off and dropped them on the floor. He spread her legs wide on the bed and leaned down. He inhaled her scent and his mouth watered with need. His hand made its way to her center and he traced a finger down her slit. She shivered as the touch was light yet so pleasurable.

"God, you're so wet," he said as he slid his finger into her moist center. Her back arched and let out a whimper. He pulled his finger half way out slowly and inserted it again, then added a second one with ease. His thick fingers curled upward to reach her sweet spot and he dipped down and found her clit. He licked slowly at first, but continued faster; flicking his tongue and applying more pressure. She felt like she was going to explode.

His tongue licked and flicked her clit as he continued pumping in and out of her. His lips closed and he began sucking her, loving the taste of her. Olivia moaned and bucked her hips. He quickly removed his fingers and licked her wetness off of each one. The sight made her even more needy for him. He spread her wider and bent down to lick along her slit from bottom to top. He repeated once more and pushed his tongue in deeper. His hands went under her hips to hold her where he wanted her. He sucked on her slick lips and plunged his tongue inside her dripping entrance. Her hands flew to his hair and pushed her sex closer to his face.

"Oh god! Fuck! Fitz, yes!" she screamed. This made Fitz extremely hard and he began to plunge in and out of her pussy, fucking her with his tongue. He brought his thumb to her clit and began to rub quick circles around it.

Olivia was writhing beneath him and letting out small gasps and moans. She was close to coming and she pushed his head against her core as she moaned. Fitz knew she was close and he sped up his thumb on her clit, still lapping up her juices.

"Grind it on my mouth," he told her. She moved her hips as she felt her orgasm ripping through her. She screamed as she came hard, juices flowing all over his chin. She relaxed against the bed as her orgasm faded, but Fitz still sucked on her, licking up all of her essence.

"Fuck, you taste so good Livvie," he said as he came up to her face. He captured her mouth and she could taste herself on him. She sucked on his tongue and moaned. She then reached up and undid the button of his pants and unzipped the zipper. He quickly discarded them on the ground. She reached up and slid his boxer-briefs down and his erection sprang up. He removed the underwear and settled back between her legs. He took his dick in his hand and rubbed the head down her wet slit. He continued rubbing sliding it up and down hitting her swollen clit. "Fitz please…" she moaned. "I need you in me, now baby."

He positioned the head at her slick entrance and slowly pushed in about an inch. She tried to thrust her hips, but he quickly held them down and she whimpered. He pulled out a little then without warning, slammed his hard member into her heat. He was sliding in and out of her slowly. He leaned down and captured a pebbled nipple in his mouth.

"Fitz please…" Olivia said. He looked at her.

"What do you want Livvie?" he asked with a smirk. He knew she needed him to go faster.

"Faster." She ordered.

With that, he plunged in and out of her faster and grabbed on her small hips. "Yes!" she cried. He held her legs down and continued thrusting.

"Harder…" she breathed. Fitz stopped for a second and placed her legs over his shoulders. The new angle making him go impossibly deeper. He continued to speed up his thrusting faster and she cried out as he fucked her harder.

"Is that what you want?" he said as he started rubbing her clit.

"Yes!...Don't stop…" she gasped. He increased the speed on her clit and that was all she needed as her second orgasm hit her. She grabbed onto his arms, leaving marks down them as she screamed with her release; making a noise she thought could never come out of her. Her walls clenched his hard dick, and he felt his orgasm coming. He pounded into her with no abandon. "Fuck…. God, Livvie…. So fucking tight!" he screams as he comes inside of her hard.

He continued moving inside her slowly as they came down from their orgasms, eventually pulling out. He kissed her jawline and captured her mouth. He stared at her gazing in her eyes for a minute and traced his fingers along her hairline.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he whispered. "You're just so beautiful." She smiled and kissed him.

"You're not so bad yourself, Governor," she teased.

"You know I don't like it when you call me that," he said. She laughed and slipped out from under him. She walked to the entrance of the bathroom and waved a finger for him to follow her.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
